


First Hanukkah at Hogwarts

by wolf_star_buck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hanukkah, Hogwarts First Year, Jewish Remus Lupin, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_star_buck/pseuds/wolf_star_buck
Summary: Dear Remus,I hope this gets to you in time for the first night of Hanukkah! I found this delightful miniature menorah with a no-burn fire charm, so it will be safe to light in your dormitory.  We will be thinking of you while we light our menorah from home! I can't wait to see you in a couple of weeks, my dear Remus!All my love,Mum





	First Hanukkah at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> So glad so many people love Jewish Remus Lupin!! Here's my little one-off of his first Hanukkah at hogwarts.

Remus Lupin sat in the great hall with his three new friends. The enchanted ceiling above them showed grey clouds and flurries of snowflakes as they nibbled on their toast and pancakes. Though he was becoming more relaxed around his friends, he felt tense and embarrassed when a tawny owl swooped down and plopped on the table next to him, spilling a few drops of his orange juice. There was a note and a small package in her beak that she presented with great pride.

“That your owl?” James said between bites of bacon.

“Oh, not mine, ah, my dad’s.” Remus stammered as he took the package, scratched her head, and watched her fly off. Loads of students were getting letters and packages this cold Saturday morning, but the unexpected delivery made him feel like everybody was staring at him. Granted he felt that way nearly all the time at school.

“Well go on, open it then!” Said Peter. Remus carefully opened the blue and white envelope and immediately recognized his mother’s delicate handwriting:

 

Dear Remus,

Your father and I are so glad to hear you’re making nice new friends! It is important to us that you feel comfortable and safe at school. Remember to alert professor Dumbledore if you have any issues, love.

I hope this gets to you in time for the first night of Hanukkah! I found this delightful miniature menorah with a no-burn fire charm, so it will be safe to light in your dormitory. We will be thinking of you while we light our menorah from home! I can’t wait to see you in a couple of weeks, my dear Remus!

All my love,

Mum

 

Remus smiled to himself and tucked the letter into his robes. He grabbed the package that came with the letter and followed his friends out of the great hall and back up to their dormitory.

It was a very lazy day for the four of them; too cold to roam the grounds or fly around the pitch, most of their homework had been done, and they had plenty of sweets and games hidden all over their room. At sundown, just before dinner, Remus unwrapped his new miniature menorah.

It really WAS miniature, no bigger than his hand. He turned it over to try and figure out how it lit up without breaking the delicate gold arms. When he placed it on the window sill, Sirius looked up from his game of exploding snap with James. “What’s that your mum sent you, Remus?”

“Oh, um it’s…it’s a menorah. Tonight’s the first night of Hanukkah.” The boys blinked at him in confusion. Remus felt his cheeks start to burn. James sprung up and stood next to Remus, Sirius and Peter following suit. “What’s Hanukkah? What does a menorah do?” Remus felt panic rise in his chest. Would he have to explain this to them? Was this another secret about himself that he was supposed to hide?

“Oh, I’ve seen one of those before!” Said Peter. “I didn’t know there were Jewish wizards!”

Sirius and James looked at each other, then at Peter. “What’s a Jewish?”

Remus laughed, furthering their confusion. “I’m Jewish, you guys. You’ve really never heard of someone being Jewish before?” They shook their heads.

“It’s a religion!” Peter piped up. “Like Christians, and Catholics, Presbyterians, all that. Except they don’t celebrate Christmas, they celebrate Hanukkah.”

“No Christmas?” James asked with concern, “but what about presents? A tree? Christmas crackers? You don’t get any of that?”

“Well, no, not really,” Remus said, “I’ve seen all that stuff before. But for Hanukkah, it lasts eight nights. You light the menorah each night and then everyone gets a present.”

With that, Remus turned and tapped the menorah with his wand as he recited the blessing under his breath. Two of the arms, the shamesh and the first arm, glowed bright and flickered like real flames, but gave off no heat. He turned to see James and Sirius watching him in amazement.

“Eight nights? You do that and get presents for eight whole nights?” James asked. Remus stared at his feet. Maybe they thought this was weird. Maybe he should’ve waited to light it while they were asleep. Maybe—

“Well, you should have told us about this sooner!” Remus’ head shot up. “We don’t have time to get you eight presents now!”


End file.
